


Dancing with Angels

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Bondage, Multi, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This isn't my first fic, but I'm still fairly new at it. So please give me all your thoughts. Thanks!! ;*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dancing with Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first fic, but I'm still fairly new at it. So please give me all your thoughts. Thanks!! ;*

 

Cas roamed around the bunker. He was bored and he hated being bored. He ran out of burgers so he was hungry and bored. He walked into the library and read for a while and then walked into Dean's room and laid on his bed "This is slowest day of my life" Cas said with a sigh. Cas had been alone all day since Dean had left without telling him anything. After about another half hour Dean walked into his room. Looking tired and bruised. Cas looked up at Dean "What the hell? Cas what are you doing in my bed?" Dean ask halfheartedly as if his mind were on other things. "Dean I was bored and ran out of hamburgers and you left without saying anything" Cas stated. "Ok ... But why my bed? And, can you move over? I'm really sore and tired." Dean ask."Because it reminded me of you Dean" Cas said moving over a bit. Dean laid down and wrinkled his eyebrows. "Me? Oh! Hey you seen Sam?" He ask suddenly much more awake. "No, I have been here alone" Cas said looking at Dean. "Just great!" Dean said. "Talk about the law of equivalent exchange! Have a great time out and come back to my brother gone!" Dean sighed."Maybe Lucifer or Gabriel is around?" Cas said shrugging. "Yeah maybe..." Dean said rubbing his neck. "How about you find out. I'm gonna take a nap. I've been beat!" He said closing his eyes. Cas sighed and decided to go look for Sam. After a few hours he returned with little news. "Dean-oh, he's still sleeping...." Cas said out loud.

* * *

 

"Well now what?" Sam said looking at Gabriel and Lucifer "You know they will come looking for me" he said. "Exactly" Lucifer replied. "So what do we do then?" Sam said looking up at them. "I guess we wait..." Gabriel said with a shrug."What if they kill you guys again?" Sam said standing up and looking down at them. "We're not that stupid. That won't happen again. Trust me.", Lucifer said sounding wounded."Well how are you so sure?" Sam asked looking down at them. "You tell him.", Gabriel said. "Tell him what? Not to kill you two? You guys basically kidnapped me" Sam yelled. "That's not true! You didn't fight us ... So technically we didn't kidnap you.", Lucifer said."You brought me here by a salad you asshat!" He yelled again. "Oh ...Well in that Case..." Gabriel said Casually. "Dear God" Sam mumbled face palming. "Hey! Don't talk about our dad that way!" Gabriel laughed. "Well don't lure someone somewhere with food!" "At least we didn't hit you with something!!" Gabriel said. "Or tie you up ... Maybe that wasn't the best idea, but still!" Lucifer chimed in."You two are insane!!!" Sam yelled looking at them. "Is that bad?" They ask. "I don't know." "Well that makes three of us.", Gabriel said."Well you two are the ones who keep coming after me" Sam said looking at them. "But you're so nice!  And easy to come after!" Lucifer replied. "And...." Gabriel said."And what?" Sam said. "And.", Lucifer said. "Well I'm waiting" Sam said. The angles blushed. "And you'll find out." "Dam angels" Sam mumbled.

* * *

 

Meanwhile Cas was still watching Dean sleep. He knew he should be looking for Sam, but Dean ... Just Dean. Dean started waking up and jumped when he saw Cas. "Dammit Cas!" Dean said startled. "Sorry Dean..." he said looking at the floor."It's okay Cas" Dean said with a small smile. "Cas come here.", Dean said, his smile turning more mischievous. Cas wondered why only for a moment before he walked over to Dean. Cas looked up at Dean "Yes Dean?" Deans smile grew bigger "Cas, could you sit down? Just for a minuet." Dean ask."Well of course Dean. You always know I appreciate your talks and time together" Cas said sitting down. "Cas..." "Yes Dean?"Cas ask. Dean couldn't help it. Just looking into his eyes. His messy hair. It was too much. After sitting in silence for a short moment, Dean leaned over closer to Cas then paused. Cas looked at Dean smiling and then pulled him into a kiss. Dean's eyes widened. He eased into the long slow kiss. He dared to slip his tongue into Cas's mouth. Cas smiled and closed his eyes. Cas couldn't believe what he'd done, but he didn't care. He loved it. Dean held Cas and flopped back onto the bed. Dean could feel a tightness building up. He tried to fight it. His battle was lost. Cas looked at Dean smiling and then he rolled over and laid next to him. Dean wined a bit. "Why'd you stop? Did I do something wrong?" Dean ask with confusion, fear, and sadness twisted into his voice. "No Dean," Cas said looking at him."Here let me fix it.", Cas said smiling and started kissing Dean again. To say the least Dean was relieved. He shivered when Cas's thigh touched the rock hard bulge in his pants. Cas smiled and kissed Dean longer running a hand through his hair.

* * *

 

"No I'm not kidding you Sam!" Lucifer replied."What the hell Lucifer!!" Sam yelled. "Sam. Your brothers not here yet ... And it'd help pass the time while we wait.", Gabriel said trying to convince Sam that a threesome was in fact, a good idea."Okay Gabriel, I trust you" Sam said a little skeptical about this."Wow! I didn't think that'd actually work!" Lucifer whispered to Gabriel. Sam looked at Gabriel and Lucifer. "What?" They ask. "Nothing, nothing. I'm just bored" Sam said looking at them. "Well, Let's fix that.", Gabriel said. "Alright" Sam said. "Let's go then!" Lucifer replied. "Okay!" Sam looked at them "What are you going to do?" "First, take you into another room with a chair, bed, and maybe a few other things...." Gabriel smiled. "Then, well I suppose you know what we'll do to you next, don't you?" Lucifer ask. "I swear to god you two" Sam said getting up. "If you wouldn't mind following us?" Lucifer ask. They walked next door into a room with the promised furnishings. "Are these okay?" Gabriel ask."It's fine Gabriel" Sam said looking at him. "Good. Now strip. Both of you." Lucifer just about demanded. Sam looked at Lucifer raising a brow. "Hey, you said you trusted me. Now come on.", Gabriel said. "Well I kind of regret that now.", Sam said looking at him."Oh, come on! Don't be a sour Moose!" Lucifer teased. Sam sighed and looked at them. "Fine!" Sam stripped and looked at them. "Shit! That things massive!" Lucifer said looking shocked. Sam rolled his eyes. Once they were done striping Gabriel and Lucifer sat down on the bed. "What are you standing around for Sam?", Gabriel ask."Nothing sorry just thinking" Sam said looking at them and then he sat next to Lucifer

* * *

 

By now Dean had Cas laying out for him. Like a beautiful buffet of perfect skin. Cas looked at Dean "I'm not sure about this Dean.", Cas said looking at them. Cas was much smaller than Dean so he wasn't sure."Fine, but none of this ever happened and you won't ever get another chance ... Or, you could go through with this and have me whenever you like.", Dean said getting back up and starting to walk away."Okay Dean.", Cas said looking at him "I want the second one." "I was hoping you'd pick that one!" Dean said. Cas smiled "Well I don't want to lose a chance like this." Dean walked back over to Cas and started nipping and kissing at his skin. Cas moaned softly and put his head back.

* * *

 

Sam looked at them "So how are we gonna do this?" "I don't know ... How would you like to go about this Sam?" Gabriel ask. "I don't know. That's why I asked" "I was thinking ... Sam what do you think about bondage?" Lucifer ask. "Well it wouldn't hurt to try" Sam said looking at him. "Note to self.", Lucifer said. Sam looked at him "And bonding as in?" "You know chains and stuff." he replied. "Well I guess I'm fine with it" "Good" Lucifer said winking. "Um, Luci ... I think your forgetting something..." Gabriel looked at them."I am not going to get tied down and be solely at your mercy Lucifer.", Gabriel said. "Really I couldn't be that bad Gabriel" Sam said looking at him. "Have you met him!?!" Gabriel ask. "Well not really, but it probably won't be that bad" Gabriel made an uneasy noise and said, "Sam if you do it ... Then, for dad's sake so can I!" "Alright it's a deal then" Sam said looking at him. Lucifer left the room for a moment. Sam looked at Gabriel "what do you think he's going to do?" "Beats me!" He replied. "Exactly!" Lucifer yelled from the other room. Gabriel's eyes widened. "I swear to god" Sam said face palming. "Yep. I think I made a terrible choice." "Feel ya there.", Gabriel said. Just then Lucifer came back into the room holding all sorts of things. Sam looked at Gabriel and then back to Lucifer wide-eyed. "Told you this was a bad-"  Lucifer cut him off. "Oh shut up. This is going to be great! Now lie down both of you! I have an idea!" Sam looked at Lucifer "Bossy are we?" "You know you like it" he replied. "Well, maybe" Sam said looking at him before he laid down.

* * *

 

Dean's back arched. “Casss!” Dean hissed digging his fingernails into the angels back. Cas closed his eyes tightly and looked at Dean and he kissed him. Dean couldn't help it. He reached down and started jerking himself off. Cas smiled and kissed down Dean's neck. Cas looked at Dean “Am I not good enough for you Dean?” Dean was stunned for a moment. “Well I'll tell you something, no chicks ever made me feel this damn amazing, ever!” Dean said then took a sharp breath. “Well that's a good thing then, isn't it?”Cas said with a little smirk. “Yes” Dean said making Cas smile. “I'm glad Dean.” He said. “How long have we been going on like this?Because, I'm a hares' breath away.” Dean laughed.” A few hours at the most.”Cas said looking at Dean smiling. “Wow” was all Dean could make his tongue say. Cas smiled looking at him “Angels don't get tired so you know” “Believe me I know!” “I know you do Dean.” Cas kissed Dean again. Dean couldn't hold back the orgasm any longer. His cum was white and sticky everywhere. He blushed. Cas looked at Dean smirking a bit “Well that wasn't expected” Cas said looking at him. “Not true! I gave you a warning!” Dean protested panting. “I don't seem to remember that. “ Cas replied smirking. “Grr” Dean said laughing.” You know what? I'm gonna suck you off.” He said matter-of-fact-ly. “You're joking. “Cas said laughing awkwardly. “No. Your not gonna cum in my ass are you?” Dean said only slightly confused.” No, I don't think so” Cas said looking at him. “Exactly.” He said. “Okay, we'll then do what you want.” “Good. Get out of my ass and lay down... Or would you rather sit at the end of the bed?” Dean ask. “It doesn't matter” Cas said looking at Dean. “OK well just pick one then.” “But why?” “Because. You know what. Never mind. Go sit at the edge of the bed.” Dean chuckled. “Okay” Cas said looking at Dean and then he crawled to the edge of the bed. Dean basically leaped to sit in front of him on the floor. Cas smirked looking at Dean. Dean kissed the tip of Cas' cock. Cas moaned and grabbed Dean's shoulders. Dean's head started up and down over and over again. Gagging wile taking him whole. Spitting and sucking. Cas moaned louder and tightened his grip on Dean's shoulders. After about ten more minutes, Dean tasted the warm sweetness in his mouth. Cas smiled after he had come and soon let his grip go off of Dean's shoulders. They laid down. Cas smiled and yawned.

* * *

 

Gabriel wined as Lucifer got up and went over to Sam. Sam looked at Gabriel then back to Lucifer. "You win. I can't help it Sam. I seem to have a soft spot for you." Lucifer bent down and put his mouth around Sam's tip. He started moving. Up and down, over, and over. Gabriel gulped. Sam was moaning loudly and his hands were shaking. He was panting slightly but he couldn't help it. Lucifer stopped. "You like that?" He ask mischievously. "Oh my god yes!" Sam practically screamed. Lucifer looked at Gabriel and jerked him off as he sucked on Sam. Sam moaned louder and louder and his hands were shaking faster. He was panting a little more and screaming Lucifer's name. Gabriel was keeping together well, he looked at Sam and laughed a bit. Lucifer switched over to pleasure Gabriel and that's when he lost it. He was screaming and moaning and panting so hard he thought his heart was going to burst. Sam looked at Gabriel and he smirked watching him lose it.

  
"Now you know what I was going through" Sam said smirking. Lucifer looked up. "Please. I'm trying to enjoy his sounds Sam. So please be quiet." Sam nodded and laid there. After a wile, Lucifer decided he was bored. He sat up, and grabbed the lube. Sam looked at Lucifer and pulled again.” Oh stop it. Your turn to pleasure me." He said lubing himself. "Excuse me?" Sam said pulling again. "Would you rather I danced with Gabriel first?" He ask. Sam shook his head." That's what I thought." He said easing Sam's dick into his ass and finding a rhythm he liked. Sam moaned loudly and his hands started shaking again. Gabriel moaned when Lucifer started stroking him again. All Lucifer could do was smirk. Sam moaned loudly and started moaning Lucifer's name. "You like that?" He ask. Sam nodded slightly. "Then you'll love this." Lucifer said as he started rocking from side to side. Sam moaned louder and started pulling again. "Your not trying to get away are you? Because, I could stop." He teased. Sam shook his head "I wasn't trying to get away Lucifer." "Good boy." Sam looked up at Lucifer. Lucifer bent down and kissed the moans out of Sam's lips. Sam kept moaning even when they kissed. "You know what Sammy? I think Gabriel wants a turn. Don't you?" He ask. Sam nodded but he didn't want Lucifer to leave. Lucifer slid off of Sam and went over to Gabriel. Finding a different rhythm. That was much faster and more erotical. Sam looked at Lucifer and Gabriel. Through gasps Gabriel ask "Jealous?" "Bitch no" Sam said rolling his eyes. "Yeah right" Lucifer said. "Shut the fuck up Lucifer" Sam said rolling his eyes again. "Sam, we won't get tired. You could be tied there for a long time if you keep talking like that."

"I'm sorry Lucifer." "That's what I thought." Lucifer said leaning over Gabriel to kiss Sam then Gabriel. "Hm... I have an idea." He said. Sam looked at him "Which is?" "Cock rings." He said. "Rings?" Sam asked. "Yes. That way you don't cum until I say so." "Until you say so? Isn't that like pretending to own us?" "At the moment, it would seem I do." "Dammit" Sam mumbled. "If you don't like the idea just say so." "It doesn't matter really" Sam said. "Good. Any other objections?" Lucifer ask Gabriel. "Your not putting one of those things on me. I'll put up with a lot of things but not that." He said. "Fine spoil sport." Sam just looked at them. "I'll be right back." Lucifer said. Sam nodded looking at Lucifer.

"You can't tell me you don't know what he's going to do, right?" Gabriel ask. "I don't know what he is going to do." "Wow. You can't be that thick in the head. The damn rings gonna vibrate." He said. "You're joking" Sam said pulling as hard as he could. "You already agreed to it stupid. Can't back out now." "I have to try!" "If it makes you feel better he usually doesn't turn it up past three. Don't think even he can handle seven." Gabriel said. "Oh okay" Sam said looking at him. Gabriel couldn't help laughing. Then Lucifer came back. With two rings. "Lucifer I said I wasn't going to let you put that on me." Gabriel said. "It's not FOR you. It's for me." Lucifer said sticking his tongue out. Sam looked at Luci wide eyed. "Why so wide eyed big guy?" "No reason why?""I don't know. Your eyes were big that's all." He said putting his ring on first, then Sam's. Sam nodded and looked up at Lucifer. Lucifer picked up a remote and looked at it for a moment. "Sam. The highest setting is 15. I'm not going to lower than ...7. And the number has to be odd. So pick a number.""7" Sam said." Pathetic" "Shut up Lucifer!" "Fine. We'll work our way up slowly. Gabriel, would you like to switch places?" Gabriel nodded. "Gladly." He said. When they were done re situating Gabriel took the remote and turned the nob to one. Sam looked at him "Why would you do that Lucifer?!!" Sam said before he started moaning a little. "I wanted the full experience." Lucifer said." You're just crazy!" Gabriel turned the nob up another setting. Sam started moaning a little more. "Wow Sam. We haven't even made it to 5 yet." Lucifer said. Gabriel bent down and gently kissed both men laying in front of him. Sam looked over at Lucifer with a bitch face. "The sweaty hair really complements your face there Sammy." "Oh shut up" "What do you think your brothers face would look like to see you like this? I'd bet it's hilarious." Gabriel chimed in. "He can't see me like this. He would kill me if he knew!"

* * *

 

Dean woke up with a start. " Cas! We still haven't found Sam!" He yelled shaking the angle. Cas looked at Dean "I know, I'm still tired" Cas said rolling back over. " Cas HE COULD BE DEAD!" Dean screamed." Fine I'll just go into a dangerous situation and possibly die because you were too tired to come and protect me." Dean said getting up and putting back on his clothing. "If you put it like that you make me feel guilty Dean." "Then put your clothes on and let's go!" "Don't boss me!" "Sorry... I'm just worried about Sam." He said. "I know I am to." They had been looking for an hour. Still, nothing. "You think we will find him?" "We have to." Dean said barely above a whisper. "I know I just don't think we will." "Did you try Gabriel and Lucifer?" He ask. "No not yet." "Please?!?" Was all Dean could manage. "Fine. Bossy" Cas said going to find Lucifer and Gabriel. After he gave Sam another blow job, Gabriel turned the nob to 12 and Lucifer was SCREAMING! Sam was moaning really loudly and his hands were shaking and he was panting really hard. Cas walked in and looked at Gabriel, "What the hell?" Gabriel froze, and to make matters worse, Lucifer screamed again. Cas looked at everyone and had his arms crossed "Well?"

"Um...." Lucifer said. "Well?" Cas said looking at them "Cas you can't tell Dean" Sam said looking at him. "Is that so?" Cas asked. "I'll um... Untie you." Gabriel said. "Um... Brother... When you take this ring of..." Gabriel nodded and turned off the rings. Sam looked at Gabriel "It isn't a good idea..." "What isn't a good idea?" Gabriel said as he stopped untying Lucifer. "Taking the rings off, remember what will happen?" "Oh... Yeah... You can take your own rings off." He said awkwardly. "Well I would but I'm still tied up" Sam said. "Yeah... Me to Gabe." Lucifer said. Cas stood there awkwardly and then he left the room. "You know where he's going? Right? We'er all going to die." Gabriel said. "No he can't tell Dean!" Sam said. "Sorry kid." Lucifer said. "It's fine Lucifer" Sam said with a sigh. "But wait! No that might have been us..." Gabriel said. "What?" Sam said. "I don't know. When he came into the room he smelled like sex, but it'd of had to be us..." He said."OH my god" Sam said smirking. I bet him and Dean!" "Yeah" Lucifer said. "Wow" Sam said. "Yeah but you slept with Lucifer." Gabriel said laughing and looking at Luci. "Shut up Gabriel." He laughed.

When they were untied and dressed Dean came into the room. Sam looked up at Dean "Dean I um ..."" Sam! You smell it!?! Don't you!?!" Lucifer said. Dean's eyes got big. "Oh my god!" Sam said with a smirk. "What?" Dean ask. "You stink like sex Dean." Sam smirked. "Says you three!" He laughed." Oh yeah?" Sam smirked. "But I didn't sleep with Lucifer." He said. "Shut up." Sam said. "Did Castile have his Angel Blade this time?" Lucifer ask laughing. Sam laughed "You really wen't there." "Word gets around" he said in response. "Wow" Sam smiled. "Yeah!" Gabriel said. "Oh, where is Castile anyway?" He ask. Sam looked at Dean wanting to know as well. Sam looked at Dean wanting to know as well. "I don't know." Dean said looking around. "Watch him be off bragging." Dean said without thinking and smirked. "Wow Dean" Sam said rolling his eyes. "Told you." Gabriel said. "They are unbelievable!" Sam said. "You'd know Sam." Dean said. "Shut up Dean" said Sam. "But really Sam. How was it? Did I do a great job or what?" Lucifer ask. "Of course you did Lucifer!" Sam said smiling. "Gross" Dean said fighting back a laugh. "Shut up Dean. You probably fucked Cas" Sam smirked. "Dean that was amazing" Cas said kissing him "Wow Cas just wow" Sam said looking at them. "You bet it was" Dean said grabbing Cas' ass. Cas moaned softly and grabbed onto his shirt. "And hey, Sam! Your not dead!" Gabriel said excitedly. "Yet" Dean corrected." Fuck" Sam sighed. "Well I'm taking you back to the bunker. Now." Dean said. "But Dean" said Sam. "Come on Dean!" Lucifer said. Sam sighed and walked over to Dean. "Bye Sam!" Gabriel and Lucifer yelled after them. "Hey Cas." Dean said. "Yes Dean?" Cas ask. "I forgot to say that I love you." He said causally. "I love you too" Cas smiled.


End file.
